N/Games
after the final battle]] When N was young, he was orphaned and left in the woods; there, he was raised by Pokémon. One day, Ghetsis came, claiming to be his father, and raised him to be king of Team Plasma. According to Concordia, "N's heart is pure and innocent". As a child, he was raised together with and was isolated from humans. Ghetsis would only let N see Pokémon that had been hurt by humans. Based on the contents of his room in his castle, as a child he appeared to be interested in skateboarding, transportation (such as planes and trains), basketball, and darts. He also had many brand new toys. Pokémon have played with his toys, as his skateboard is covered in claw marks and scratches. The Seven Sages educated him in many subjects. In the opening of Black and White, N is clothed in special garb and is crowned by Ghetsis in the throne room of N's Castle. During the ceremony, as the other sages watch, N remembers his childhood spent with his Pokémon friends. In Black and White, N serves as an anti-villain, being the secondary antagonist, yet a good-natured person who sees Pokémon as his friends and is generally rather amicable toward the as well. At several points during the game, he appears before the player to battle. In Black and White, the player first meets N in Accumula Town after Team Plasma's public rally and Ghetsis' speech, where he challenges the player to a Pokémon battle. He again appears outside of the Nacrene Gym, for another battle, and later at Nimbasa City, where he asks the player to talk to him while riding the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel. During this excursion, N reveals that he is the leader of Team Plasma; Ghetsis had asked him to assist him in Team Plasma's liberation of Pokémon. It is confirmed after the ride when a group of Plasma Grunts address him as their leader, and he battles the player to allow them time to get away. He is again encountered at the Chargestone Cave, where he battles the player, and lastly, in Dragonspiral Tower, where he successfully befriends / . When the player challenges the , after beating the Elite Four, the player finds N having already defeated Alder. When the player arrives, N summons his castle from under the ground. The castle attaches itself to the Pokémon League, and as he enters the castle, N challenges the player to come and face him. Within the castle's throne room, N tells the player that his goal is to create separate worlds for both humans and Pokémon, saying that he is willing to battle even if his Pokémon are hurt. To combat the player, he summons Zekrom /Reshiram . As N's dragon appears, the player's Light Stone /Dark Stone is revived into the opposing dragon, and N encourages the player to battle it. Once the dragon is caught, N will challenge the player. After N is defeated, Ghetsis appears and reveals he had made N befriend Zekrom /Reshiram , having used him all along, with his intention having been for him to remain the only Pokémon user and this rule over everybody else. Ghetsis battles the player in a rage, despite N's protest. After the battle, Alder and Cheren arrest Ghetsis and take him away. After the battle, N apologizes, walks to a hole to outside on edge of the throne room, lets out his Legendary Pokémon, and bids a final farewell to the player. Then, after the credit-roll, an epilogue movie plays in which Zekrom /Reshiram , with N on top, hovers above the clouds and, activating its tail's engine, accelerates away. After the player finds the other six sages for Looker, he says that he has heard that N was seen in a distant land with a Pokémon. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, N returns to save from Ghetsis at the Giant Chasm. When his Legendary dragon is absorbed by Kyurem to transform to Black Kyurem /White Kyurem , he pleads the player to stop Ghetsis and get it back. After Kyurem and Ghetsis have been defeated, N will thank the player and leave. He's later found again at the entrance to , giving the player . After the player has entered the Hall of Fame, N will appear in Nimbasa City at the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel on Fridays, and N's will appear on Victory Road, leading the player to the ruins of N's Castle, which N and the player walk around together. In the throne room, N asks the player to battle him and his Zekrom /Reshiram . After the player defeats him, N reverts his dragon to its dormant stone form and gives it to the player, telling them to go to Dragonspiral Tower to revive and catch it. After the player has battled against Zekrom /Reshiram at Dragonspiral Tower, N arrives to congratulate the player and informs that Kyurem has returned to the Giant Chasm. After Kyurem has been caught or knocked out by the player, N can be met at the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel on Fridays. N then returns to the ruins of his castle, which now form part of Victory Road, for a rematch with different Pokémon depending on the season. N/Games/Pokémon|Pokémon N/Games/Quotes|Quotes